Identity and Promises
by cameddie
Summary: [Kanto OT] Andrew is an aspiring trainer from Viridian City setting off his journey with an inexperienced Bulbasaur. On the way to the Pokémon League he makes quite some promises. Will he be able to fulfill them all? Chapter 3: Andrew and Serah find an injured Pidgey and plan to bring it to the Pokémon Center, but things grow awry when Serah falls.
1. Serah and Andrew

Chapter 1 Serah and Andrew

Andrew increased his pace and soon he was basically running through the forest. He passed the trees at fast pace as he anticipated a sharp curve in his path. He jumped over a log and barely evaded a tree standing a little too close to the path. Andrew decreased his pace and anticipated a small bump into the road and landed his foot right on top of it using it as leverage for a quick leap forward. He laughed fondly at the feeling of going fast as he avoided another log. Just a little longer and he would be in Pallet Town.

Andrew has been in Pallet Town before, just like his father and Professor Oak was no stranger to him either. His father visited him often. Mostly just because his father were friends with the professor, but also to exchange Pokémon from one ranch to another and the transfer system wouldn't work.

He knew the way he had to walk to get to the professor's laboratory and so he did and did so in a steady pace. Soon he saw the famous windmill rotating above the equally as famous lab on the hill. He went up the stairs leading to the Professor's house and rang the doorbell. Andrew took a deep breath, while he waited for the Professor or one of his assistants to appear at the door. The door opened and it was indeed one of the assistants who answered. The nice man was tall, taller than Andrew's father, which says a lot. His hair was short and dark.

"Hello there," the friendly man answered. "Please come in, the professor is expecting you,"

"I know," Andrew answered.

"Professor!" the assistant called through the lab. "You have a visitor,"

"A visitor?" a raspy voice emerged from the room ahead. "Ah Andrew," the old professor said when he entered the hallway. "Tell me, Andrew, how is your father,"

"He is doing fine, professor," Andrew answered. "Busy as always,"

"Your father is happy when he is busy," the professor said calmly. "That's the way I've known him since he was younger than you and when he started his journey. I remember he rarely staid at one place for longer than three days and now he lives in Viridian for half his life,"

"Viridian City is a busy place, professor," the assistant butted in.

"It sure is," the professor confirmed. "Alright Andrew, time to go to matters why you've come here, your first Pokémon. I'm sure you're ready for it?"

"I am, professor,"

"Good, one should always be ready before starting a journey," the professor answered. "Have you given any thought on what Pokémon you want to start with?"

"I have, professor," Andrew said. "I wanted to start my journey with a Bulbasaur,"

"A Bulbasaur," the professor mumbled. "The Grass-type, an interesting choice. Many trainers choose Charmander or Squirtle, so I'm sure I have one. Follow me, please,"

The professor opened the glass door to his ranch. The professor's ranch was way larger than William's. While William's ranch was as big as a spacious backyard, this ranch had the range of a wide barn. The professor's ranch was beautiful and there were Pokémon everywhere. The professor entered the ranch through the glass door and Andrew and the assistant followed.

"Are all those Pokemon from trainers?" Andrew asked in curiosity.

"Most of them," Professor Oak said. "Some are wild,"

"How do you keep them apart?" Andrew asked.

"I don't know, I just do," the professor explained as he started to move toward a specific area of the range. "The Bulbasaur are this way,"

"There are more?"

"New trainers come every day," the professor told the young trainer. "I can't catch these Pokémon that fast, so I breed them. Let's say I learned the hard way not to settle for one specimen per species,"

"Yeah, that would be pretty stupid, I guess," Andrew said awkwardly.

"Heh, yeah," Oak said. After an awkward silence the two continued. "This is the well where the Bulbasaur reside," he said as they entered an open place with a small lake in the middle. "Some of them aren't ready for a journey though. Some are capable of attacking their own trainers. I still learn more every day, so I know when Pokémon are ready for their journey. Let me get one of the ready ones,"

"I'd recommend 2, 6 and 9, professor," the assistant advised the professor.

"I agree," the professor answered.

"You number them?" Andrew asked.

"Some trainers give their Pokémon nicknames. If we name them here and they get a different name out there they grow confused. We don't want that," Oak explained. "Let's see, number 2 is the oldest, the strongest and knows the best attacks, but he has grown quite the ego. He might be easy to train, but he might have trouble obeying a beginning trainer and a little rough to young Pokémon" he said as he pointed to one of the Bulbasaur. He just tackled one of the other Bulbasaur and smiled wickedly.

"Looks like Bart in disguise," Andrew commented.

"6 is the one over there," Oak pointed to another Bulbasaur, "He's a little shy, a little slow, but can take quite a hit,"

"Continue…" Andrew urged.

"9 is one of the younger ones," Oak said. "He's talented and probably loyal towards his future trainer, but he lacks experience and it could take a while until he evolves to Ivysaur, he also knows the fewest moves: Tackle, Growl and Vine Whip"

"I believe a trainer and a Pokémon should grow up together as a team," Andrew considered. "I'll take that one," he said as he shortly pointed towards Bulbasaur 9.

"You chose well," the professor smiled. "Philip,"

"At once, professor," Philip, the assistant apparently, approached 'Bulbasaur 9'. "Bulbasaur, it seems you have new trainer,"

The Bulbasaur smiled. Oak patted Andrew's back encouraging him to approach his new Pokémon. "Hey Bulbasaur, you want to be my first Pokémon? I'm sure you can get very strong with enough training,"

The grass Pokémon cried friendly.

"Here is his Poké Ball, Andrew," Philip said awarding Andrew the Poké Ball. "You know how it works,"

"I do," Andrew said. "Bulbasaur, return,"

The Poké Ball's beam reached Bulbasaur and absorbed him into it.

"Welcome to our new team, Bulbasaur,"

Andrew, Professor Oak and Philip returned to the lab. "Here are some Poké Balls," Philip said, "You also downloaded the Poké App?"

"Thanks and yes I did," Andrew said as he put the Poké Balls on his belt.

"Also, if there are any questions, you know what number to call," the professor continued.

"No problem, professor,"

"Well, I guess you're good to go," the professor said as he lead Andrew to the door.

"Thanks for everything, professor," Andrew said and waved, before making his way to Route 1.

Instead of running, like he did on his way to Pallet Town, he decided to take his time getting back to his hometown, Viridian City. After all, he just received his first Pokémon and although he has been warned that Bulbasaur wouldn't at his strongest at the moment, he felt more confident that he would be able to defend himself.

Suddenly he heard a noise, a movement.

"What's that? A Pokémon?" Andrew asked to no one in particular. He rested his hand on Bulbasaur's Poké Ball. The noise repeated, this time from behind Andrew. It was like something was moving between the bushes. Then it repeated again, only closer this time. "Come on out!" Andrew demanded, but there was no response except for another noise, again out of his sight. "Alright, Bulbasaur, I choose you!" Andrew yelled, summoning Bulbasaur from his Poké Ball. "Bulbasaur, use Growl!"

Bulbasaur took a deep breath and growled into the depths of the woods. There was a flock of Pidgey flying of dozens of meters away, but they were too far to be the source of those sounds. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Tag!" she called. Andrew turned around.

"You're no Pokémon," he pointed out. "You're a girl,"

"I know," the girl chimed. The dark blue haired girl was smiling friendly at the fresh Pokémon Trainer. "My name is Serah. What's your name?"

"It's Andrew," Andrew said, not moving a muscle.

"Well Andrew, I just tagged you, so you should battle me. It's a game!" she shouted in jubilee.

"Fine," Andrew said. "Bulbasaur, you're ready?" Bulbasaur cried affirmative.

"Alright," Serah said as she created distance between her and Andrew. "I'll choose Rattata!" she called as she hurled Rattata's Poké Ball forward. "You go first," she said excitedly.

"Rattata. Shouldn't be too difficult. A nice start," Andrew strategized. "Alright, Bulbasaur, use Tackle,"

"You too, Rattata!"

Bulbasaur and Rattata ran towards each other heads first and with a thud the two Pokémon made contact. Both Pokémon bounced back.

"Use Tail Whip," Serah said. Rattata violently wags its long tail in front of Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur looked at Rattata's tail anticipating its next move. "Now Tackle," Rattata quickly dashed forward smashing Bulbasaur with his head. Bulbasaur took quite a hit and was forced back a little.

"Vine Whip!" Andrew said.

"Dodge it," Serah responded. Bulbasaur released its vines and desperately tried to hit Rattata. Andrew encouraged Bulbasaur to hit his opponent, but as much Bulbasaur tried, Rattata was fast enough to maneuver between Bulbasaur's vines. "Now Tackle again!" Serah commanded again and with a new smack, Rattata landed another hit at Bulbasaur's skull. Bulbasaur cried out in pain. "Oooh, I'm gonna win! Gonna win!" Serah yelled in sheer excitement.

"Tackle it back, Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur answered with a dash forward and caught Rattata off guard. The mouse Pokémon tumbled back, but got his composure back after a while.

"Finish it with Quick Attack, Rattata!" Serah commanded. Rattata quickly leaped towards Bulbasaur, who was struggling keeping it together.

"Dodge it!" Andrew yelled at the top of his lungs, but it was too late. Rattata hit Bulbasaur with a thud, causing Bulbasaur to fall backward and end up defeated on the grass. "Bulbasaur!" he yelped and ran to his Pokémon. "I'm sorry, Bulbasaur,"

"Bulba…" the Pokémon groaned.

"Don't worry," Serah said with a comforting smile on her face. "Many trainers lose their first battle. You two just need a little more experience. That's all,"

"I know," Andrew said solemnly, while returning Bulbasaur to his Poké Ball. "You're quite a good Pokémon Trainer,"

"Actually," Serah said. "I'm not a Pokémon Trainer,"

"But you just challenged me for a battle," Andrew answered in confusion. "That's what trainers do,"

"Well, I challenge trainers to watch their Pokémon," Serah said. "If the trainer has a Pokémon I haven't seen yet, I record it in my Poké App on my phone. This way I want to meet every Pokémon. My dream is to meet legendary Pokémon like Mew and Zapdos,"

"Sounds exciting," Andrew said quite. "I've got to go to Viridian City to heal my Bulbasaur," he continued and started to walk.

"Let me walk with you," Serah said. "You'll never know when you get attacked,"

"Fine with me," Andrew said. "So, any luck, yet?"

"Not really," Serah said. "Most trainers only have one Pokémon, a Squirtle, a Charmander or a Bulbasaur, sometimes they have a Pidgey or a Rattata, if I'm lucky, but so far I only have recorded five Pokémon,"

"So why don't you go to the Viridian Forest?"

"It's way too dangerous to go there alone," Serah explained.

"But you have a Rattata," Andrew said.

"Yes, but he's no match against hordes of Beedrill," Serah said. "So, I guess I have little choice than to stay in this area,"

"I see," Andrew said. "Well, Viridian City is over there," he pointed towards the city displayed on the horizon. "It won't be long before we reach the Pokémon Center,"

"Thank you for waiting," Nurse Joy said. "It took a while, but both Rattata and Bulbasaur are as good as new,"

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," Andrew said.

"Yes, thank you," Serah repeated.

The two took their Poké Balls from the desk.

"Don't worry, Bulbasaur," Andrew said towards the Poké Ball in his hands. "You'll get stronger. I promise,"


	2. Ambush!

**Hello people! FFN seems to have difficulties with quadruple spaces which I use for scene switches, so last chapter might have been a little confusing. Also I got one review, but I wrote this chapter before posting chapter 1, so if you don't find any improvement, I suggest you wait until next chapter and I promise I did my best to improve Andrew's emotions. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 Ambush!**

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip," Andrew commanded. Bulbasaur launched its vines to assault its opponent, a Machop, starting the quickly arranged battle on the battlefield close to the Pokémon Center with a Pokémon Trainer called Elliott.

"Machop, dodge it. Then use Leer!" Elliott called. The Fighting-type ducked away from the vines and when he got eye-contact with Bulbasaur his eyes glowed red, scaring Bulbasaur a little. "Now, Karate Chop!" the boy declared and like a professional karate kid the Superpower Pokémon hit Bulbasaur's head with the side of his flat hand.

"Hah, good thing Fighting-type attacks don't do much against Poison-type Pokémon like Bulbasaur," Andrew calculated. "Bulbasaur, Tackle," With Machop in close range it was unable to dodge Bulbasaur's attack. The Superpower Pokémon was knocked back and took a while to regain his composure.

"Type advantages are not everything," Elliott said. "Machop, Hidden Power," Machop glowed white and released multiple energy orbs from his body.

"Dodge it, Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur quickly leaned aside, making it easier to move that way.

"Karate Chop again!" Machop aimed for Bulbasaur's new position and hit it again in the same style as before. Bulbasaur was standing on his last legs now. Andrew didn't notice that Serah exited the Pokémon Center.

"Cool, a Machop," she said. "Man, I'm glad I didn't miss that," she took out her phone and scanned the Machop. Machop just concentrated on his battle.

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip! Quickly!" Andrew yelled. Bulbasaur launched his vines again.

"This is our chance, Machop," Elliott said. "Finish it with Bullet Punch!" Machop dashed forward, evading Bulbasaur's vines again, loaded its fist with Steel-type energy and punched Bulbasaur against his forehead. Bulbasaur collapsed and Machop stood victorious over his opponent.

"Not again," Andrew responded desperately. He returned Bulbasaur after his third defeat today.

"Don't get mad," Serah warned as she approached Andrew. "It wouldn't be helping,"

"It's not like I want to get mad," Andrew said solemnly. "It's just frustrating. Even against Pokémon with a disadvantage, I'm not able to win those matches. I lost to a Squirtle and a Machop today. That's pretty bad,"

"Don't give up," Serah said as she looked at Elliott who congratulated Machop for a job well done. "The start is usually the hard part. If you persevere through this phase, you are already stronger than the gross of Trainers I've met on Route 1,"

"Thanks, Serah," Andrew said. "I guess I'd better let Nurse Joy check up on Bulbasaur again,"

* * *

"Bulbasaur is going to be okay," Nurse Joy declared. "But you shouldn't push him to hard. If you battle that much, there is a chance that the cures will take longer,"

"I understand," Andrew said. "I'm sorry,"

"I know you are," the nurse answered in a friendly tone. "Just give it some thought an you'll be fine,"

Andrew attached Bulbasaur's Poké Ball to his belt again and left the Pokémon Center.

"Hey Serah," Andrew said. "I was planning on showing Bulbasaur to my father. Being a breeder and an ex-trainer, maybe he knows something to make Bulbasaur stronger,"

"Your father is a breeder?" Serah asked with a smile from ear to ear. "I'm sure there's lots of Pokémon I've never seen yet. What are we waiting for?"

* * *

"Dad, I'm home!" Andrew yelled as he scanned the ranch for his father.

"Pika!" a Pikachu from the other side of the ranch ran at full speed towards Andrew up to his arms from where he jumped on his hand.

"Wow, a Pikachu!" Serah said as she scanned him with her Poké App.

"Hey Pikachu," Andrew said. "You know where dad is?"

"Hey Andrew," his father waved as he came into view from behind the house. "Welcome home. How did your trip to Pallet go?"

"It went well dad," Andrew said as he grabbed a Poké Ball from his belt. "Look," the Poké Ball opened and Bulbasaur appeared in front of is trainer's dad.

"Bulba!" the Pokémon cried.

"A Bulbasaur, just like you wanted," Andrew's dad said as he lowered himself to pat Bulbasaur on the head. "Hello, little guy," Bulbasaur smiled contently. "Andrew, who's that?" he said as he pointed to the girl.

"Oh, I'm Serah!" Serah said. "I collect Pokémon in my Poké App. I want to see them all!"

"A Pokémon watcher," Andrew's father remarked. "That's a very interesting career." he admitted. Serah smiled at the compliment. "How's your journey going so far, Andrew?"

"It's okay," Andrew said. "It's just that, well Bulbasaur isn't very experienced. We haven't won a single battle yet. It just seems hopeless sometimes,"

"Beware of what you say, Andrew," his father said, he focused at his son while petting Bulbasaur. "Especially towards or even near young Pokémon. What you say usually influence the way Pokémon grow up, just like people. Also remember that the quality of Pokémon isn't determined by their powers, or their range of attacks or even their loyalty towards the people and Pokémon around them. The value in Pokémon is in their uniqueness as a whole. And as far as I am confirmed every Pokémon is unique, and special. It's not how one wins what determines the character of a trainer; it's how he loses,"

"Wow," Serah said with a deep frown on her face. "I've never looked at it that way,"

"Let's get inside, even Pokémon Trainers have to eat, you know,"

* * *

"Waah, this food is amazing," Serah said excitedly as she started to eat her food fast. Andrew's father was an amazing cook, which was required when one wants to be able to cook for Pokémon on daily basis. Bulbasaur was also most happy with the food deserved in a special bowl. "So, what exactly do you do, Mr… Ehm...?" Serah asked with her mouth half full.

"You can call me William like anyone else," William said with a smile.

"Right," Serah said with a quick nod.

"Well, officially I'm both a Pokémon Trainer and a Pokémon Breeder," William said. "Though it's a long story. I found myself-"

KABOOM!

"What was that?!" William yelled. His chair fell back down. He ran to the window and used his fingers to create a peephole between the blinds. "Team Rocket! They're back? But how did they…" he didn't finish his sentence in haste and hurried to get outside. Andrew, Serah and Pikachu followed. The first thing that came into sight was the giant smoke pillar in the middle of the small ranch. In the sky a giant orange spherical balloon was soaring over Viridian City or more precisely over Andrew's house. The balloon was decorated by a big purple R. In the balloon were two middle aged men. One was tall and thin, had short brown neatly combed hair. He was wearing a black uniform with an R similar to that of the balloon. The other man was small and thick and was wearing the same uniform. He was slightly older than his companion and had a bald spot on top of his grey haired head. "What is the meaning of this?!" William demanded.

"Good evening, old friend," the longer man said, looking satisfied at the breeder's angry face. "We thought it was a nice day for comeback,"

"Dad, you know these guys?" Andrew asked.

"Oh, where are our manners?" the shorter man asked in a raspy voice. "Let us introduce ourselves,"

"From the heart of the earth," the tall man said.

"From the depth of space," the shorter man followed.

"From the top of knowledge,"

"From the beauty of grace,"

"Terrance," the tall man introduced.

"Toni," the shorter one continued.

"The red of anger,"

"The blue of fear,"

"Start crying and trembling,"

"Cause Team Rocket is here,"

"They're crooks!" William shouted, "Listen, you're in the wrong place, most Pokémon here aren't that strong,"

"Oh, trust me," Terrance said. "We can make them strong. Now give them to us, or we'll take them by force!"

"Come and get me!" William said, plucking a Poké Ball from his belt. "Andrew, Serah, Pikachu, get the Pokémon to safety!"

"No way," Andrew said. "I'm standing-"

"NOW!" William yelled to his son.

"Let's go, Serah," Andrew said and they started to collect the Pokémon in the ranch. Pikachu and Bulbasaur followed them on a short distance.

"So, it's a battle you want?" Toni taunted, "Fine! Golbat go!"

"Parasect now!" Terrance yelled. Two Poké Balls were hurled and a Golbat and a Parasect were presented in front of William.

"Okay, don't let me down, my son," William said softly. "Blastoise, I choose you!" he yelled as he hurled his Poké Ball forward, facing down both Golbat and Parasect with Blastoise.

* * *

"Alright, in here!" Andrew yelled. He held the door open to a special emergency bunker underground. The Pokémon moved in different paces to the bunker's entrance. "Quickly!" Even the slower Pokémon started to hurry now.

* * *

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" William commanded. The tortoise Pokémon blasted a strong torrent of water towards her opponents. Golbat got out of the way quickly and Parasect took the hit rather easily.

"You're getting weaker, old brat," Terrance said. "Parasect, Stun Spore!"

"Golbat, Confuse Ray!"

The two Pokémon started assaulting Blastoise with their respective attacks, with Parasect trying to stun her and Golbat attempting to confuse her.

"Blastoise, Rapid Spin!" Blastoise immediately retreated in her shell and started spinning, repelling the opponent's attacks. Blastoise showed herself again and was still untouched.

"Parasect, X-Scissor!" Parasect leapt towards Blastoise and slashed her with crossed scissors, damaging Blastoise.

* * *

It was dark in the bunker. There were a couple of emergency lights in it, but it wasn't nearly enough to lighten the entire room. Fortunately, the area was wide enough to harbor all Pokémon and fortunately the largest Pokémon present was a Nidoqueen and even she wasn't too big for her species.

"So, that's everyone," Andrew said as the last Oddish jumped in. "I guess we have to wait now,"

"Your dad will beat those crooks in no time at all, Andrew," Serah said.

* * *

"Blastoise, Ice Beam!" William shouted. Blastoise blasted another Ice Beam in the direction of Golbat, who skillfully dodged the attack.

"Air Cutter!" Toni yelled. Golbat's wings started to glow and white disks started to assault Blastoise. Blastoise used her shield to repel the attacks again.

"You've become stronger, Team Rocket," William said. "I would almost use a second Pokémon like you. However, your stature makes you weak. Blastoise, Ice Beam, once more!" and another Ice Beam was shot as Blastoise quickly changed her aim between the targets, which again dodged the attacks.

* * *

"It's taking too long," Andrew said. He and Serah were standing in the bunker for almost half an hour now. The Pokémon were making scared and angry noises. "This better not take much longer now,"

"We should call the police," Serah said anxiously.

"I agree," Andrew said quickly.

Serah took out her phone. "There's no signal!"

"It's because of the bunker!" Andrew yelled. "Give me your phone!"

Serah did so and Andrew and Bulbasaur ran outside.

* * *

Blastoise was worn out. She was merely standing on her legs.

"Come on Blastoise, hang in there!"

"It's over, old brat," Terrance announced. "Parasect, Energy Ball!"

"Golbat! Air Cutter!" Toni shouted.

"Rapid Spin!" William yelled. And for umpteenth time this battle Blastoise withdrew inside his shield while spinning, repelling the attacks.

"You can't hide forever," Toni said. "Keep up the Air Cutter, Golbat!"

"Parasect, Bullet Seed!" Terrance said.

The two Pokémon continued menacing Blastoise, while the latter kept on spinning. Blastoise was in trouble, that's for sure.

"Bulbasaur, Tackle!" Andrew's voice erupted from behind his father. The small Grass-type ran toward the improvised battlefield and used on top of Blastoise using the spinning momentum to gain extra speed for tackling Golbat. With a loud *smack* Bulbasaur hit Golbat for good damage.

"Andrew, I told you to get the Pokémon to safety!" William lectured.

"They are," Andrew said. "And now I'm helping you,"

"But this is personal!"

"No, this is a family affair, besides why are you battling with only one Pokémon anyway?"

William decided not to answer that, but with a nod.

"That Bulbasaur won't stop us!" Terrance said. "Parasect, X-Scissor!"

"Bulbasaur, dodge and use Growl!" Parasect approached Bulbasaur with crossed scissors, but Bulbasaur leaned to his left, dodging the attacking and with a Growl, he also stopped the attack.

"Blastoise, Ice Beam at Parasect," Parasect was left vulnerable now and Blastoise had a clear shot and launched an Ice Beam at the Mushroom Pokémon.

"Golbat, intercept it with Air Cutter!"

"Bulbasaur, Growl at Golbat!" Bulbasaur growled menacingly at Golbat, so Golbat was too slow to interrupt. Blastoise's attack hit Parasect, leaving an ice stain on his mushroom and defeating it in the process.

"Parasect, no!" Terrance yelled, knowing that his partner is alone now.

"Ready to finish this, Andrew?" William asked. His son just nodded. "Blastoise, Rapid Spin!"

"Bulbasaur, Tackle!" Andrew commanded. Blastoise started spinning again and just like his previous Tackle attack Bulbasaur used the momentum of the movement of Blastoise's shield to make his Tackle more powerful.

"Using the old tricks, huh? It will only work once! Golbat, dodge it!" Golbat, expecting the Tackle, got out of the way easily.

"Now, Headbutt!" William commanded and Blastoise used Bulbasaur's distraction again to hit the vulnerable foe. Golbat tumbled out of the sky to the ground.

"Terrance, there's nothing to get here," Toni said defeated as he returned his Pokémon.

"Hold it!" a female voice said from afar, just as the Team Rocket members wanted to enter the balloon. It was Officer Jenny who came running toward the ranch. "In the name of the Kanto Police Department you're under arrest!"

"Quick, Toni," Terrance said as he urged his partner into the basket of the balloon.

"Rattata, Hyper Fang!" Serah yelled from the entrance of the bunker as she released the Pokémon from the base. Rattata raced towards the balloon, jumped and planted his sharp teeth in the balloon, letting the air escape.

"Drat, that little mouse!" Toni said.

The Team Rocket criminals were driven away and the peace was restored at the ranch.

"That was a great battle, Bulbasaur," Andrew said. "Our first victory. Although with a little help from dad,"

"Hey, you helped me," William said. "I couldn't have done it without you,"

"You could have used a second Pokémon," Serah pointed out.

"Pokémon battling is a sport and I don't want to violent it, even when others do," William said sourly.

"Dad, can Serah stay here for the night?" Andrew asked. "I think we're going to travel together, but it's almost night and I think we should go to the Viridian Forest tomorrow,"

"That's alright," William said. "I'll prepare the guest room," the patriarch entered his house and started to go to work.

"You meant that?" Serah asked. "We're going to travel together?"

"Yeah," Andrew said. "I mean, if you want to. You want to meet every Pokémon, right?"

"Yes!" Serah celebrated. "I'm going to travel with a Pokémon Trainer!"

* * *

_Somewhere else in Kanto_

"Sir, another team has been arrested in Viridian City,"

"Toni and Terrance right? So be it. It's time for a new generation anyway,"

"Sir, do you want to dispatch… the children?"

"Yes, call them immediately,"

"As you wish, Boss Philip,"


	3. Brenna and the Viridian Forest Air Force

**Chapter 3: Brenna and the Viridian Forest Air Force**

Having started their journey from Viridian City, Andrew and Serah set off to the well-known Viridian Forest on their way to Pewter City.

"Walking slow like this is pretty boring," Serah mentioned as she lagged behind. "At least I've caught some data about Beedrill and Butterfree in my Poké App,"

"Well, we've got all day to cross the Viridian Forest," Andrew argued stiffly. "And I think that training Bulbasaur kinda has priority now,"

"Well, it ain't gonna get stronger if you keep it inside your Poké Ball," Serah pointed out blankly.

"Well, most Pokémon here are Flying or Bug-Type," Andrew said. "And considering Bulbasaur's lack of experience and being far from any Pokémon Center whatsoever, I think I have to pick my targets carefully,"

"That makes sense I guess," Serah admitted. Suddenly there was a soft high squeal audible from close to the duo. The two stiffened up.

"Hey, what's that?" Andrew asked as he wildly looked around.

"I think it came from there," Serah said as she pointed to her right. There were bushes blocking the view, but a new sound from the weak voice confirmed Serah's presumptions.

"Let's see," Andrew said as he approached the bushes. Once he found an open spot in the bushes, he rushed through it, coming in a small open spot. "It's a Pidgey! It's injured!" he called to his companion.

"How bad is it?" Serah asked out of concern.

"Pretty bad, I don't think it can fly," Andrew said as he tried to pick up the injured Pidgey. The Pidgey startled and jumped out of Andrew's hand. It started to run around. "Aah!" Andrew yelled in surprise.

"What happened?" Serah asked.

"It jumped." Andrew said. "I think I won't be able to carry it. I think it's too scared,"

"Try to catch it!" Serah yelled.

"What?" Andrew asked. "I can't catch it. It's not right to catch injured Pokémon,"

"You can release it later, but it will never survive if it can't fly," Serah reasoned.

"You're right," Andrew admitted. "Sorry Pidgey, but this is for your own good," he plucked an empty Poké Ball from his belt. "Poké Ball, go!" the Pokémon Trainer hurled the Poké Ball forward and once it hit Pidgey, it bounced back and opened, absorbing Pidgey in it. The ball landed on the soft ground and Pidgey wiggled a bit inside its Poké Ball, but was indeed too weak to break free. With a click the Poké Ball confirmed its capture. Andrew took the shrunken Poké Ball in his hand. "Don't worry Pidgey, you'll be free before you know it, I promise,"

Andrew made his way to the path.

"We'd better run," Serah said. "As far as we know it might have been poisoned by a Weedle or a Beedrill," Serah started to run forward and Andrew had little choice to follow. He wasn't as familiar with the Viridian Forest as he was with Route 1. He focused at the road and tried to avoid any bumps.

"Wait," Andrew said after he stopped. "Where's Serah?"

*BUMP*

"Aaah!" Serah shrieked behind Andrew. Serah missed a bump and fell to the ground.

"Serah, are you okay?" Andrew asked as he sticked out his hand.

"I think so," Serah said, grateful for Andrew's help.

"Is it me or are we being watched?" Andrew asked, while he looked around.

"I hope not," Serah said anxiously. Suddenly the bushes rustled and a small flock of Spearow appeared from one side. "Spearow!" yelled in panic and started to run.

"Serah! Wait!" Andrew yelled as he started to run as well. The Spearow started to chase Andrew and Serah through the forest. Serah decided to run in a random direction and Andrew followed her to deep into the forest. Andrew briefly looked back. "They're getting closer!"

"What's that?" Serah asked as something appeared in the horizon.

"It's a hut," Andrew said nearly out of breath. "Let's hope it is open," Andrew accelerated, caught up with Serah and tackled the door hoping it would open it and it did. Serah quickly followed and closed the door before even one Spearow was able to get inside. "We're safe," Andrew breathed.

"That's no way to get in!" A girl stood over Andrew. The girl had long raven black hair and a pair of fierce dark purple eyes.

"Sorry, but a flock of Spearow has been chasing us," Serah explained.

"Yes, because you went through a Spearow territory!" Brenna lectured at the top of her voice. "Are you out of your mind?" Andrew and Serah went silent. Andrew just stood up. "You must be new trainers, probably from the cities,"

"Ehrm," Serah said. "I'm not a trainer,"

"That's even more stupid!" Brenna answered angrily. "Running through a forest when you don't have any business here at all,"

"Well, I-," Serah started, "I'll shut up," she said with her arms crossed.

"Who are you, anyway?" Brenna asked.

"My name is Andrew, I'm from Viridian City and this is Serah,"

"Viridian City?" Brenna mumbled. "I thought as much. You should know better than to travel without a map through the Viridian Forest,"

"We're sorry," Andrew said. "You see, we found an injured Pidgey and we were in a hurry," Brenna's frown suddenly disappearing and her face showed some concern,"

"You captured it?" Brenna asked.

"Ehm, yeah," Andrew said.

"Okay, let me see," Brenna said. Andrew grabbed Pidgey's Poké Ball and sent it out on the table in the middle of the room. Pidgey seemed to have mentally recovered from whatever damaged it, but the scars were still visible. "Well, it looks pretty bad. It probably got attacked by Spearow, might be even the same flock you encountered. Luckily I have some medicine in here," she went to another room to search into a cabinet. "Ah, here it is," she returned to the room where Andrew, Serah and Pidgey were with a spray bottle in her hand. "Be warned it may sting a little," Brenna said to the Pidgey. She sprayed a small amount of liquid on Pidgey's wounds, causing Pidgey to startle for a second, but Brenna seemed to be able to calm it with just her voice. Then she bandage its wing.

"You know, for a wild Pokémon this Pidgey seemed to be quite calm around you,"

"That's because Pidgey is half wild," Brenna said. "You see, we train these bird Pokémon to keep guard over the forest, without actually catching them. This is one of those Pidgey."

"Who are 'we'?" Andrew asked.

"My dad and I," Brenna answered. "Well, actually just my dad. I'm just an assistant,"

"So you're basically forest watchers," Serah said.

"Yeah, kinda," Brenna said absentmindedly, focusing on Pidgey. "Well, you need a little rest and you'll be fine. You should put him inside his Poké Ball," Andrew did so.

"He's a boy?" Serah asked.

"Yep," Brenna answered. Serah went to the window.

"It looks like the Spearow are gone," Serah said.

"Hey Andrew, you're a trainer right?" Brenna asked.

"Uhm, yeah, why?" Andrew asked.

"Well, now Pidgey's out of trouble, I have to say it would be an honor to kick your butt," a confident smile played on her face.

"Well, my Pokémon isn't very experienced, so…"

"It will never be if it never battles," Brenna said. "Come on, we battle outside,"

* * *

Serah volunteered to be the referee. "This battle will be between Andrew and Brenna. Both trainers will use one Pokémon. Begin!"

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" Andrew yelled, hurling the Poké Ball forward. The capsule opened and Bulbasaur appeared on the battlefield. Andrew watched in anticipation for Brenna's Pokémon.

"Sandshrew, let's go!" Brenna called and the Mouse Pokémon presented itself as a ball, before unrolling itself.

"Ladies first," Andrew taunted. He was eager to see Brenna's moves.

"Fine. Sandshrew, Sand Attack!" Brenna called. Sandshrew started to spin around and a small amount of sand was hurled towards Bulbasaur.

"Dodge it, Bulbasaur, and then use Tackle!" Bulbasaur swiftly got out of the way and started his own attack approaching Sandshrew at full speed.

"Sandshrew, Sandstorm!" Sandshrew started to spin and a pillar of sand was summoned from the spot where Sandshrew was standing. Bulbasaur got hit by the rough sand and wasn't able to penetrate the sandstorm.

"Bulbasaur, try to hit it with Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur extended his vines, trying to get to Sandshrew, but the vines were violently slashed back. Andrew looked at the battle in agony. Rough sand was hitting Bulbasaur, although he was standing far enough to avoid the main damage. "Bulbasaur, Growl!" Bulbasaur growled threateningly and Sandshrew aborted his attack. "Yes, it worked," he celebrated briefly.

"Sandshrew, use Scratch,"

"Bulbasaur, Tackle!"

Bulbasaur and Sandshrew moved towards each other with speed and executed and landed their respective attacks, but Bulbasaur seemed to take more damage than Sandshrew did.

'Bulbasaur won't win on attacking only,' Andrew strategized inward. 'I have to use wits right now.'

"Sandshrew, Scratch again!" Brenna commanded.

"Bulbasaur, bind Sandshrew with your Vine Whip attack!" Bulbasaur immediately extended his vines to capture Sandshrew and wrapped the vines under Sandshrew's armpits confining Sandshrew from using his arms.

"No, Sandshrew!" Brenna called desperately. "Use Swift!" Sandshrew opened its mouth and an assault of white stars was launched at Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, send Sandshrew flying!" Andrew yelled and with one movement Bulbasaur launched Sandshrew up while the remainder of the Swift stars hit Bulbasaur.

"Okay, Sandstorm again!" Brenna yelled.

"Bulbasaur, Tackle!"

And again Sandshrew started to spin, this time in midair, hurling rough sand around him and Bulbasaur was ready for executing a Tackle. Then a familiar scream went through the woods.

"Spearow," Brenna said quickly. "Sandshrew return," she said, returning Sandshrew to its Poké Ball.

"This battle is aborted and ends undecided!" Serah called raising both her arms.

"I thought, they only attack people who got in their territory," Andrew said.

"They do, but Spearow have awfully long memory and they're not known for their forgiveness. They'll ambush you when they get the chance," Brenna said.

"You too, Bulbasaur," Both Bulbasaur and Sandshrew were returned in their Poké Balls.

"There they are!" Serah yelled, pointing at the direction she saw the Spearow coming from. And in seconds the flock of Spearow was closing in on the trio.

"Butterfree, I choose you!" Brenna yelled. Butterfree soared out of the Poké Ball. "Butterfree, Sleep Powder!"

Butterfree started to flap its wings violently spreading a fine green powder over the flock of Spearow. The Spearow fell to the ground one by one until they were all sleeping on the ground.

"Quick, this way," Brenna said. "They'll wake up soon,"

Andrew and Serah followed Brenna to wherever she led them too. The girl led them deeper in the forest, but her confident attitude indicated that she knew where she went.

"It's over there," she said, pointing at a house in the middle of the forest. The house was larger than the one they just left and it was actually made out of stone instead of wood. It looked like antique architecture. It didn't take long before Brenna opened the door and they were inside. There was a man in the middle of the room, stoking some wood in the fireplace. He was a man with an impressive build. He was wearing a scout hat and a dark brown overall and sported a rough dark brown mustache and some stubble on his chin.

"Ah Brenna, good thing you're home," the man said in a deep and rough voice.

"Hey dad," Brenna said calmly with a hint of a smile around her cheeks.

"I see you got some friends with you?" Brenna's father asked.

"Well, they're not exactly friends," Brenna said. "They're travelers from Viridian and they got attacked by a flock of Spearow,"

"Aaah, those Pokémon always cause trouble," Brenna's father acknowledge with a thoughtful chuckle. "But they have as much their right to the forest as any other Pokémon," he then turned to Andrew and Serah. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Roland, I'm Brenna's dad and I'm commander of the Viridian Forest Air Force also known as the VFAF"

"I'm Serah," Serah introduced.

"My name is Andrew," Andrew continued. "I've never heard of the Viridian Forest Air Force,"

"It's basically a name for the specially trained bird Pokémon who keep the peace in the Viridian Forest. You see, in this forest there are many conflicts. In the air you have Pidgey, Pidgeotto and Pidgeot, but you also have Spearow and Fearow. While Pidgey is usually gentle, Spearow are fierce. The same can be said about the bug Pokémon. Beedrill for example are much more protective than Butterfree. To protect the Pokémon and humans in this forest we trained these Pokémon," Andrew listened enthusiastically to Brenna's father. "So, who's in for lunch?" Roland asked with a big smile on his face.

* * *

The atmosphere in Roland and Brenna's residence was very enjoyable. Brenna made some sandwiches for the four of them and some special food for the Pokémon including the injured Pidgey. Andrew watched the Pokémon. He couldn't keep his mind off both Bulbasaur and Pidgey.

Bulbasaur was young and didn't have many battling experienced, but he felt proud at any small victory he got on the way here. First there was Team Rocket with Parasect and Golbat, which he defeated together with his father and now a decent battle against Brenna's Sandshrew. Andrew was impressed and glad that the Grass Pokémon showed improvement already.

And then there's Pidgey. He promised to let it- him go, just after he caught it.

"Andrew?" one of the girls asked. It was Serah.

"Huh?" Andrew asked absentmindedly.

"You are so quiet," she remarkded with a concerned look. Andrew showed a careful smile.

"I'm just thinking," Andrew said. "Just let me be, please" Serah looked at Andrew, but shrugged her shoulders and not much later her chatter with Brenna and Roland faded back to Andrew's background. Typical Serah, he thought. They're traveling for two days now and her outgoing, nice, chaotic and somewhat naïve personality is very nice to be around. "Brenna, do you think Pidgey is ready to fly?"

"It might be," Brenna said between bites. "You can take the bandages off now,"

"You hear that, Pidgey?" Andrew asked. "Let's take you outside,"

Pidgey cooed something and followed Andrew outside.

* * *

"So, this should do," Andrew said as the last bandages attached to the small bird Pokémon got loose. "You know when I promised you, that I'd release you as soon as you get better?"

Pidgey looked at Andrew with his head tilted. "I think you should go now," Andrew said. "Before I start to consider you my Pokémon, as a member of the team, you know? Right now it's just Bulbasaur and I and we have a lot of work to do to get stronger, but I know there are good battlers inside both of us,"

Pidgey suddenly flew up.

"Hey, what's up? Are you ready to go?"

Pidgey flew higher, but stopped to look back.

"Okay, a promise is a promise, I guess. Than this is it. Goodbye, Pidgey,"

Then Pidgey took off until Andrew couldn't see it anymore.

"He's gone?" Serah asked from behind Andrew.

"Yeah," Andrew said a smile crossed his lips.

"You did well, Andrew," Roland said. "You kept your promise,"

"Hey look!" Brenna called as she pointed up. Suddenly an entire team of Pidgey, Spearow and Pidgeotto was visible in the sky.

"It's the Viridian… The… the vfaf?" Serah said.

"You mean the VFAF," Roland said. "Yep, that's the one,"

"Looks like your Pidgey returned," Brenna said.

"But he isn't suppose to," Andrew said in surprise and not really sure what he should feel right now.

"It probably wanted to say goodbye to his friends," Roland concluded.

"But why?" Andrew asked.

"You captured it," Roland explained. "Usually when a Pokémon gets captured, it gains respect for its trainer just because it is apparently stronger than the Pokémon. In this case I think Pidgey came to trust you, because you were ready to protect and to release Pidgey. I think you have your catch after all. Sometimes the freedom of a Pokémon is to battle alongside humans"

Pidgey descended toward Andrew and sat on his shoulder. "You want to travel with us, Pidgey?" Pidgey nodded and cooed happily. "Well in that case," he took his Poké Ball and aimed it at Pidgey, "welcome to the team," Andrew opened the Poké Ball and Pidgey was absorbed into the Poké Ball. He savored the short moment and then turned to his companion. "Serah, I think it's time to go,"

"Sure," Serah said. "I'm ready to go. Roland, thank you for your hospitality," she said with a polite bow toward the big man. Then they turned around and left.

"Wait!" Brenna called. Andrew and Serah stopped in their tracks. Roland looked surprised as did Andrew and Serah. "You know I've been thinking about this quite a while," she said. "I mean I love working in the forest like this, but I can't help feeling confined in the forest. I think I should go on a journey as well, as a Pokémon Trainer, so do you mind if I go with you two?"

"What do you think?" Andrew asked to Roland.

"I agree with my daughter," Roland said. "As much as I'd love the idea of you taking over the forest from me, it would be honest to let you experience the life out there, meet Pokémon, other people, see what you want to do with your life. I'll be fine,"

"Well, I don't mind if you come along," Serah said happily. "We could be sisters, or BFF's, or BSF's! That would stand for Best Sisters Forever!"

"Don't get too excited, Serah," Andrew said almost with a chuckle. "I think you can come along. The more the merrier,"

"That's very nice," Brenna said rewarding Serah one of her rare smiles. "Dad, I'm going to miss you,"

"You can call from any Pokémon Center," Roland said. "Promise me you will,"

"I will, Dad," Brenna said and with a big hug, she parted together with Andrew and Serah on their way to Pewter City.


End file.
